Shattering Lies
by The Never Ending Drums
Summary: What would you say if I was Draco's adopted sister? And that I had a friendship with Percy Jackson before I got adopted? I thought I had left behind our relationship gone wrong behind when I went to Hogwarts. Till Percy came to Hogwarts, whether he knew it or not it was for one thing. To start the shattering of my collection of masks and my lies... Remake of 'When Lies Shatter'
1. The Beginning

** Hello! Long time no see! So here is the redo! The hopefully last time cause if you have me somehow alerted for all activity (stalkers O.O :P) then you would know I have posted this many many times but my computer sucks with so the site usually works on 4 second intervals :( Started at the beginning of the movie this time, less flimsy start I'd say perhaps a chance of flowing more, yes? Hope you'll like and I will say in advance that I will keep my OC as non Mary Sue as life permits but sadly everyone's understanding is a little different so if she ever starts to teeter on that fine tightrope please tell me and I'll decide whether I missed something or our views are not matched. Enjoy! ****And please tell me if anything needs fixing :)**

** DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the currently absent Percy Jackson I do however own my OC and future OC's and anything else not noted by those two names above, capiche? **

* * *

Smiling I looked for a compartment in the train, it was a new year. 3rd year exactly and father had heard there were new students coming this year perhaps that means more possibilities. I felt like something was going to happen this year, that familiar clench of my heart that sent happiness through my body. Now once I find a compartment I may be able to continue this happiness... I narrowed my eyes as I passed another filled compartment; my happiness quickly dissipates when annoyance sets in. 'Why are there no compartments free, I'm usually always able to find one immediately.' Sighing I flicked my long blonde bangs out of my eye. 'I suppose I may be losing my touch,' I smirked seeing Hermione in a compartment with Harry, Ron and some dude. 'I guess not, though there are negatives with the boys.' With a shrug I hoisted my bag back on my shoulder and walked in. 'Fantastic day today isn't it!'

'Isabella!' Hermione smiled getting up helping me put my bag up on the rail's before giving me a hug. 'How are you?'

'Good, and you?'

'Great! We're on our way back to Hogwarts what could be better!'

'What about Malfoy leaving our compartment,' Harry suggested narrowing his eyes.

'Okay, yes I did get peeves to throw colour dye balloons at you, but that was a long time ago, _in first year_.' I frowned at him and patted his cheek. 'I'm sure you can forgive me, not like I'm like Draco. So who's the professor? New DADA teacher?'

'R.J Lupin,' Ron quickly said.

'And how do you know that?' I frowned slightly before smiling, 'are you a, stalker?'

'NO! It was on his case!' He went red pointing at the case.

'Oh, very nice eye, Ron.' I smiled at him seeing the case then sitting down.

'Malfoy, will you please leave.' Harry asked looking oddly frazzled, his hair more frazzled than usual.

'Potter, I am sure that with every fibre of my being that you despise me and hate me but I know what you are about to tell them so I may as well stay.'

'And how would _you_ know?' Ron asked frowning curiously.

'I have my connections,' I responded before smiling. 'I've always wanted to say that you know.'

'No, I didn't know,' Harry shot back.

'You guys stop it!' Hermione shouted seeing that we were starting to get tense.

'Fine...so Ron, Mr. Weasley...' I started zoning out as Harry started saying what happened the view outside distracting me. I snapped out of my revere as the train lurched to a stop causing me to slide into Hermione.

'Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet..' Hermione muttered looking at her watch frowning.

'I don't know...' Harry began getting up sliding the door looking out into the dark corridor.

'What's going on?' Ron asked before looking at his breathe hovering in a white fog.

'The power's out...' I muttered getting up looking out the window. 'Wait no power what am I thinking...Hermione what magical creatures cause cold? Because maybe that's why we stopped or a student did a spell wrong.'

'A spell wrong?' Ron asked, 'that's ridiculous!'

'It could happen!' I shot back narrowing my eyes with annoyance as the lights flickered before going out.

'Well...We have broken down.' Harry responded.

'There's something moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard.' Ron said ignoring her seemingly enveloped in whatever he was seeing the train shook before stopping again. 'Bloody hell. What's happening?' He whispered in disbelief as the window frosted around his hand.

'What's coming aboard though?' I asked sitting down between Harry and the professor. My breath caught as something seemed to float by our door it's clothes long ratty robes of sorts it's hood falling like a sheet on it's head covering it's face. I gulped as it's long knobbly fingers reached for our door causing it to open the room growing colder as it came. Panic consumed me, I couldn't think of anything I was...scared. It seemed to look around the room before looking at Harry and me. I froze as it seemed to come towards me and I felt my life just drain out before it suddenly stopped looking at Harry. I tensed more as he started arching his back against the chair before the professor got up pointing his wand at the thing silvery light shooting out sending it away. 'Harry?' I asked seeing him collapse against the chair. 'Harry!' I snapped my fingers in his face before pressing two fingers on his neck I bit my lip worriedly as I felt his skin cool. I sighed with relief feeling his heartbeat.

'Is he alive?' Hermione asked sliding to opposite of Harry looking at him worriedly.

'Yes he is, thank goodness.' I slid off the chair laying him down. 'Thank you Mr. Lupin,' I smiled at him, he had long slightly dishevelled sandy hair and brown eyes with a slight moustache.

'You very welcome,' he sat down by the door glancing out. Hermione kneeled beside me as she tried poking him.

'He's freezing!' She exclaimed worriedly.

'Are you sure he's okay?' Ron asked his face suddenly appearing in between ours.

'I never said he was okay I said he was alive, I'm only hoping he's okay.' I muttered running my hand through my hair.

'He will be fine once he gets up,' Mr. Lupin informed us.

'Harry!' Hermione started trying to wake him up. 'Harry! Harry are you alright?' She relaxed as he opened his eyes starting to wake up. He shifted getting up as he gave him his glasses _"When did she take those...?"_ I thought.

'Here, eat this.' Lupin gave Harry a piece of chocolate, 'It'll help.' He watched Harry seriously as he ate the chocolate.


	2. Newbies

** I'm sorry there has been little updates I find it hard to find time to write. I have way too much homework but I'm trying. So here you go!**

'What was that-that thing?' Harry looked at us showing his pale face.

'A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now.' Lupin reassured causing Harry to frown in confusion.

'It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black.' Hermione looked extremely worried looking behind her as if he would pop out of nowhere.

'I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me.' He got up giving the rest of the bar of chocolate to Harry. 'Eat. It'll help.'

'What happened to me?' Harry asked his voice as whisper as he looked at Ron and Hermione, effectively ignoring me.

'Well, you sort of went... rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something.' Ron nodded his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

'And did any of you? You know... pass out?'

No. I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But...no.' He looked over at Hermione and I and we both shook our heads.

'I was trembling. Cold. But then... Professor Lupin made it go away...' She shuddered remembering the Dementor.

'But someone was screaming. A woman….' He frowned his eyes seemed deep and concerned.

'Harry,' I calmly put a hand on his shoulder. 'Nobody screamed.'

I rested my chin on my palm watching the teachers converse, when would this go by faster? I bit my lip frowning eyebrows furrowing. Why was this taking so long? McGonagall suddenly walked through the door and hurried to Dumbledore, Dumbledore clapped his hand together a smile erupting on his face. I scoffed sitting up and leaning towards Draco, 'I can almost hear the sparkle.' I whispered and he chuckled nodding.

'You can, can you? You must be magical,' he drawled back sarcastically and I laughed.

'Oh yes, _magical_ what a strange phenomena.' I retorted and he grinned back as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'It would appear our guests are here,' Dumbledore smiled. 'They are visiting from a camp in America I hope you will all make them feel welcome as they share our learning experiences.' I shared a look with Draco, new students? Now?

'Has that ever actually happened? It certainly isn't mentioned in Hogwarts a History…' I trailed off and Draco raised an eyebrow giving a clear "you actually read that?" look. I rolled my eyes watching them walk in, there were two boys and two girls. Let's see Blond and blue? I frowned, perhaps grey eyes, she seems athletic. So be careful around her. Annd black hair and…blue eyes again. Wearing black on black on black so bad temper, snarky perhaps? Then Grover and Percy, I choked on my water and put my hand to my chest coughing. Draco frowned at me as I winced. Percy and Grover, it can't be them,' I kept my head down not looking at the newcomers.

'What's going on?' Draco whispered and I shook my head looking to the front again, they didn't look my way. Dumbledore cleared his throat as McGonagall picked up the sorting hat.

'Our visitors will now be sorted,' Dumbledore waved to them before sitting down.

'Annabeth Chase,' she said clearly and Annabeth sat down the hat going over her head. There was a very short pause before the hat announced her place.

'RAVENCLAW!' The hat exclaimed and Annabeth got up and walked to the table full of cheering Ravenclaws.

'Grace, Thalia,' the black haired one sat down. I raised an eyebrow, so black hair tiara is named Thalia, I'll need to remember that.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The Hat exclaimed, standing up she glanced at it with annoyance before making her way to the table sitting down.

'Jackson, Perseus,' Percy sat down. I looked at him searching, he seemed assured, confident. Nothing like the last time we met, I held back a wince. He was rather irresponsible then.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The sorting hat announced. I looked at the table of cheering lions and caught Hermione's eyes grinning at her. I glanced back at Percy and he sat down without sparing a glance.

'Underwood, Grover,' I watched Grover sit down eyes softening. I really missed him, he looked the same as ever…I bet he's Hufflepuff.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat yelled and Grover winced at the cheers as he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table. I watched him share nervous looks with Percy and I frowned sighing. This just wasn't right, I see Percy after all these years and he's got new friends _and _Grover? I pursed my lips as Dumbledore stood up with a smile.

'Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair...' McGonagall cleared her throat and I shared a grin with Draco. 'Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor.' I clapped noticing barely anyone else was. Well other than the golden trio and the newcomers. 'As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted

to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!' Draco snorted at that.

'Look at that, good jobs being handed down onto lowliving filth,' he muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Be nice, or you might get trolls this year, again.' I joked and he rolled his eyes. We didn't clap but we watched as Hagrid went red and stood up. He hit the table as he did and the cups fell over. Draco and I laughed and we high fived before he slipped me a few gallons. I had bet that he would almost knock over the table, he bet Hagrid would have completed overturned the table. He didn't mind losing because it was still amusing.

'Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts,' Dumbledore sounded grave as he looked out at the sea of faces a dark expression gracing his features. 'Aat the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban.' There was murmuring and I looked over at Draco as he faked fainting to Harry. I bit my lip with a small smile, rude but it was amusing. As I turned back to the table I noticed Grover looking at me. I looked back before ignoring him. I hope he wouldn't recognize me. I knew that was a false hope I knew he recognized me. 'Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving.' I bit my lip, guess there are no more midnight escapades. Not that I had very many before. Glancing around again I stopped looking at Percy, I knew I was tense, I probably had a nasty glare too. Sighing I shook my head looking back. I wasn't going to run into them, this is a huge castle.


	3. Interrogations and Meeting Annabeth

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long I had this chapter half done for ages but never had the time to finish it. Blame High School, because it was it's fault...Anyways here it is! Enjoy! **

'So, what was that back there? Don't think I didn't notice that glare you had.' Draco asked sitting down with a faint smirk. I frowned glancing around the common room before sitting down beside him as I relaxed in the familiar green glow of the room.

'I know them, Grover and Percy I mean.' I licked my lips nervously, 'I didn't really leave on good terms with Percy.' He frowned as he leaned in, his version of saying "go on". 'See last time we met I was going home with them and...Something happened.' I closed my eyes seeing the hellhound as it bared its teeth at me. 'Point is he ran and left me to fend for myself. Grover was still in the bus he had no clue that it was happening.'

'What happened?' He frowned as his eyes softened, despite what the golden trio thought Draco was rather emotional around his friends.

'A hellhound attacked us; I think it was after Percy because it never happened to me again. But he saw it when it went to attack us and he ran. He ran and never looked back to see if I was okay.' I looked at the lake outside feeling my eyes water a bit. I could never control my tears.

'He _what?_' Draco growled out, ever since the Malfoys adopted me Draco had really taken to the older brother role. I turned looking at him with a bitter smile.

'Well let's just say I'm still upset over that. I'm fine with Grover but...I don't know, I just don't really want to talk to Percy. I mean, I can't blame him but we both know how I am with grudges.' I shrugged and Draco snorted.

'Yeah, you wouldn't hold a good conversation with me for month's cause of the homework thing.'

'Thing? Draco, thing? It was like, two thousand words! I worked on it for two weeks and you dropped it in the lake! I never got it back!' I pursed my lips in annoyance and he rolled his eyes.

'You got an extension, don't complain.'

'Give it up Draco, you know how Isabella is about homework,' Blaise stated as he sat down beside Draco.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' I asked him raising an eyebrow.

'I think it means that they are boys and understand nothing,' Pansy smirked at them as she sat down beside me and I smirked back.

'I think I would agree with that.'

'I concur,' Blaise shook his head with a small smile. 'What I would like to know is what is going on with you and those new kids.' I groaned as Pansy nodded.

'I saw that one kid, the new Hufflepuff? He was looking at you,' she informed me with a small smile.

'I know him, had some problems with Percy, who I am hoping to goodness doesn't see me. But back on point, Blaise, how was your...holiday in Greece?'

'You are so awkward,' Pansy muttered shaking her head.

'And trying to change the subject,' Draco added.

'You know what? I have to go to bed, you guys are incorrigible and I just need some rest. Are you coming Pans?' I asked as I got up and she seemed to pause before shaking her head.

'No, I'll stay down here a little longer, I still have to talk to Draco.'

'Alright, adios,' I waved goodbye hurrying up the stairs as I ran my hand through my hair. _Let's hope Grover doesn't tell anybody who I am, or let Percy know I'm here._ I winced as the thought ran through my mind. Shaking my head I walked into my room and changed and made my way into bed, hopefully I could avoid Percy.

I groaned opening my eyes a headache pounding. Checking the time I pursed my lips in annoyance, six o'clock in the morning, I don't have to get up for another hour. Shaking my head I grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen beside my bed and swallowed a pill. I grabbed some clothes as I headed to the bathroom. It's not like I could fall back asleep so I may as well have a shower. Sighing I quickly took a shower and got dressed, maybe I could go to the library and read up on some extra material before potions. It's not like Professor Snape would even dock points for not knowing something. Brushing my teeth I stared at myself frowning, I still couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. Rinsing my mouth out with water I pulled my cloak on and quietly slipped out of the bathroom pulled my backpack on and made my way to the library. So, if I want to avoid Percy I have to stay in the library and keep to myself in classes. Since Dumbledore pushes class unity so much we will probably continue to have multiple classes with them. Ignoring books floating above my head I sat down in my usual nook and pulled out my potions book along with a quill and scroll to take down notes. Sighing I made sure my book was angled properly and that the scroll wouldn't crinkle as I read the first page and started summarizing and making notes.

'Excuse me?' I looked up to see the blonde Ravenclaw that came with Percy...What was her name? Annabelle?

'Hello,' I smiled at her, 'Annabelle was it?'

'Annabeth...' She sat down opposite me and I frowned as she pulled out a book. 'I was hoping you could help me with some things. I came down here for some extra information.'

'Right...' I rubbed my temple ignoring the annoyance welling up, she was sitting at my table. _At least she wasn't in my seat,_ I thought with a sigh of relief.

'So, when does breakfast start? And classes too,' she added with a smile.

'It starts around seven and first class starts at nine,' I answered flipping the page.

'Oh, that's good. So, what is your name?' She asked looking at my textbook.

'Isabella, pleased to meet you,' I smiled at her and tried not to frown as she remained seated. I watched her as she flipped through her book.

'What house are you in?' She asked offhandedly as I finished the last paragraph of the page.

'Slytherin,' I answered twirling my quill as she nodded.

'Very ambitious house,' I sighed looking up at her and paused as I noticed her calculating look.

'What electives are you taking?' I asked and she smiled.

'I was thinking of doing Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, what about you?'

'Same, though I will also be doing Ancient Runes,' I finished the chapter I suspected we would be doing in potions and rolled up my scroll.

'What were you just doing?' She asked looking at my potions book with a frown.

'I was reading ahead on Potions, Professor Snape always asks questions. It's a good time to get house points.' I smirked as she brightened, not finishing the obvious of, _if you're a Slytherin._

'Well I have to go, thank you for your help.' She smiled and got up taking her book along with her and I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes. What if she talks to Percy about me and he connects the dots. Biting my lip I sighed again, I could only hope she would remain quiet about it. And that Percy would never imagine me being in Britain, much less a school for magic.


End file.
